


Ouma/Reader Nsfw

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cowgirl, Domination, F/M, Female Reader, Femdom, NSFW, kokichi oma x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: ouma just won’t stop bullying his precious girlfriend–but not if you have anything to say about it >:3





	Ouma/Reader Nsfw

Imagine the expression on your boyfriend’s face, as he lay underneath you–piercing eyes, raised brows, and that snarky smirk that you could pick out from a whole crowd of people. He’s sweating, and he’s flushed–but he hasn’t stopped teasing you for a second, since you first straddled his hips and got on top of him.

“Naww, is my little cutie getting tired? You wanna take a break, drink some tea?”

By the way he’s keeping an iron grip on your waist, and pummeling you from below, you know for a fact that he has no intention of letting you go so soon. Kokichi’s a little bastard when it comes to sex, and you can’t think of a single time that he’s ever taken it easy on you.

“…Aaah, you may be cute, but I’m not gonna stop til’ you’re full of my cum. Oops, are you embarrassed, now?”

“Sh..Shut up, Kichi…”

He croons at the nickname, giggling that evil little laugh as your hips continue to bob up and down, at a steady pace. Your boyfriend hasn’t seemed to notice that you’re giving him quite the gift–all he wants to do is tease you, like always. But it’s going to come at a price, if he keeps it up for much longer.

“Aww, you getting all nervous? That’s funny, considering how much you were begging for my cock earlier~”

Just hearing him say that makes you grit your teeth, his eyes narrowing as he gets exactly the reaction he was looking for. You know for yourself that Ouma was just as eager to take you, the little liar. He always made you out to be totally wrapped around his pinky finger–but he’s about to learn that the opposite is true.

“Hey princess, are you close? Cuz I can’t wait to blow my load into that tight little-!”

For once, Kokichi cuts himself off–before he can even finish his sentence, you decide to stop being gentle, and slam your hips down against his own. The shaky moan that escapes him is so delicious….and all of a sudden, all you want is even more of those incredible sounds. 

“H-Haah…hah…h-hey-!”

Just to show him that you really do mean business, you reach down and grab a fistful of that soft hair of his, and not let him move his head even an inch without your permission. With an unflinching will, you start to ride him faster, and harder, and you get a front row seat to Ouma getting exactly what he deserves.

“F-Fuck, fuck–you’re more desperate for my c-cock than I expected, hah..!”

Fortunately for you, you realize you haven’t got a use for your free hand, yet–and so a smirk crosses your face, as you forcefully grab Kokichi’s skinny wrists, and pin them down so he can’t even try to touch you. You know how much he likes grabbing your tits and rubbing you when you ride him like this–so if he’s going to be a brat, then you’ll just have to take it away from him. 

“Who’s the desperate one now, Kichi? Cause it looks like you’ll just die if I don’t let you cum…”

At once, you can see that mischievous glint in his eyes falter–it seems like you really do have one thing you can hold over him. Immediately, he starts to whine and complain, but slowly, it turns to him cutely begging for mercy. All he wants is to orgasm, to fill you up until you’re dripping…but you don’t really think he’s deserving of that right, yet. He’s such a little shit, and yet you always end up giving him what he wants…even now you can see him watching your body bounce on his cock, trying to decipher a way he can wiggle out of your grasp, and take you over completely to make you beg for him. 

“…Tell me how much you love me. How badly you need to cum–and maybe I’ll allow you to.”

Ouma whines and makes an attempt to turn his head, only to be reminded of how tight your grip is on his soft hair. He’s forced to show off that desperate, clingy expression, blood flushing his cheeks and drool dribbling down the side of his mouth. 

He’s so cute. So cute, and submissive…and a warmth starts pooling in your belly, as you watch him struggle to keep composed, until he finally breaks.

“Please, please let me cum! I love you so so so much, more than anything-! S-Shit, please let me finish!! Please!!”

You almost can’t believe he actually did what you asked, and with you ready to burst already, you finally decide to give him mercy.

“Do it, then. Cum for me. Now.”

The relief in his eyes is practically instant–and with a few more hard thrusts, as you focus on the pleasure rolling throughout your body and filling you with hot, intense warmth, you can feel Kokichi’s cum already starting to leak down your thighs. 

His hips are still twitching from his spastic end, and in your haze of an afterglow, you release his bruised wrists and use your hands to gently push off of his dick, the two of you watching closely as the fluids pour out of your oversensitive entrance, and make a mess of the floor underneath. Choosing to leave the cleanup for later, you crawl into Kokichi’s outstretched arms, and nuzzle into his shoulder as he hugs you close to his sweaty, exhausted body.

“That’ll….teach you, you little brat….”

For once, his giggle isn’t the mischievous laughter that means he’s thinking of something evil–instead, it’s soft and teasing, and for your ears only. He tugs you in closer, to feel your breasts push up against his chest–and making a show of licking his lips, he regards you with a lewdness in his eyes.

“I’m a slow learner….so maybe you’re gonna have to teach me again, teehee~!”


End file.
